


Imagine A Week With Dan & Phil

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Amazing Phil, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Phil Lester for years, the friendship started before he became known on YouTube. Now you're finally meeting him in the flesh and spending the week with him and his housemate, Dan Howell. </p><p>(I'll do each day of the week in a different chapter if I get round to it, so this is the first of a few, hopefully.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Internet Friends: A Phil Lester Bestfriends Imagine (Day 1)

It was an agonizingly slow drive. You had been waiting for years to make this journey. Finally able to make time to meet your internet best friend in the flesh for the first time. You'd known him for what felt like forever. Slowly becoming closer and closer, he had cheered you up when you were down and brightened your darkest of days. You knew him before he became what he is now, before the internet fame. In a way you were his first fan, listening to his crazy ideas before the rest of the world had access to him. You still remember the first time you two spoke after finding him on My Space. Not a day went by that you two didn't talk on Msn. You'd felt like an idiot running home just to see if he was online yet, but he was someone you looked up to. He'd encouraged you in your studies and consoled you when you were stressed about a bad test result. Smiling at the memory you squeezed your miniature lion teddy that he had sent you way back when. It was a twin to his own soft plush, having brought it along with his as a present for you. 

The time had flew while you were reminiscing and your parents announced that you were nearly there. They had been kind enough to drive you to meet Phil in London. The plan was to stay with him for a week and chill out. The two of you hadn't been able to Skype as often lately as he was so busy with work but he finally was taking a couple of weeks to recuperate and the two of you had talked about meeting up so it seemed perfect. The car slowed and you looked out at the unfamiliar surroundings. A huge smile spread across your face as you spotted him. Phil was stood leaning against a street light wearing a light blue checkered shirt with his usual black jeans and converse trainers. You found yourself opening the door before the car had fully come to a stop. 

"Hey!" You called as you ran to him excitedly. Nearly tripping over your own feet as you ran. He just about managed to stand up straight and brace himself before you collided with him. Phil was chuckling as you held him in a tight hug. He placed his hands on your back and returned the embrace.

"Y/N I can't breathe!" He laughed. You sheepishly slid away. Blinking up at him through watery eyes. It was a lot to take in finally seeing his face in front of you. Studying his features you huffed out a nervous laugh. He beamed at you and his eyes sparkled.

"God, You're so tall!" You shrieked giddily, reaching up to pat his head. Careful not to mess up his fringe.

"And you're so much shorter than I expected!" Phil chuckled returning the pat on the head except he didn't have to stretch. You pouted dramatically.

"Awwh you two look so cute together!" Your mother who you'd briefly forgotten about shouted from the car. You blushed a little, wishing you could just shrink away on the spot. 

"I think I can hear the Phandom lighting their torches and sharpening their pitchforks" You responded, much to your mothers confusion. Phil found it amusing though.

"The quicker you get your things out of the car the quicker we can leave you to it" You mother said gesturing towards the back of the car. You agreed with her on that one and rushed to grab your things and say goodbye. 

"Look after her" You parents warned Phil. 

"She'll be perfectly safe, You have my word" He reassured them with a polite tone. You couldn't help the happiness bubbling inside you. 

You both waved your parents away as they left. Phil noticed you were clutching the tiny lion in your fingertips and gasped.

"You brought him with you!" He cheered.

"Of course I did, I had to reunite him with his long lost brother" You replied steadily. You held him up for Phil to take and asked which direction his place was. He pointed and you started walking but your suitcase which you were trying to pull stopped and held you back. You turned to see Phil holding the handle. 

"I'm not letting you carry your own luggage" He insisted. "You could break your arm or something and I just promised I'd look after you" 

"Fine" You agreed letting go of the handle and letting him take it. After few steps in the right direction, you glanced at him and he was studying you. His intense blue eyes locked onto your face.

"What?" You asked shyly. Phil smiled and looked ahead again.

"You really are shorter than I imagined" He smirked playfully. You looked down at your lion that Phil was carrying in one of his hands. It made you chuckle that he was holding it by one of its arms. You reached out and held the stuffed toy by the other arm. It looked as if you and Phil were holding hands with it. You saw him look confused and then beam at you when he saw the way the little lion swung between your hands. 

"I'm glad we're getting to meet for real" You blushed. The two of you continued back to his place not stopping for a moments silence as you caught up on the past few months. He asked what you had been up to, and how you were getting on with your new job. You asked him if he had any new ideas for videos. You cringed when he said he wanted you to be in one with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before you knew it you were back at the apartment. You stopped at the door behind Phil as he unlocked it and stepped in with your bag. You paused before you crossed the threshold.

"Is Dan really okay with me staying?" You asked awkwardly. "I don't want to intrude"

"Don't be silly, He can't wait to meet you. Don't pretend that you don't feel the same about him" Phil sang pulling you in the door by your wrist. He lead you to the living room where Dan was sat watching American Horror Story on Netflix. His head shot up as you two entered and he paused the episode. You were stood slightly behind Phil nervously. It was nerve wrecking meeting Phil in the flesh but you already knew Phil like the back of your own hand. Dan was a stranger to you. The real Dan might not be like his YouTube videos suggested.

"Hi.." You squeaked. Phil laughed and moved aside to push you towards Dan. Dan was standing now and he stepped forwards pulling you into an awkward first hug. 

"Hey, It's nice to finally meet you. Phil literally doesn't shut up about you!" Dan laughed as he hugged you. 

"What!? Nooo, what has he said!" You cried as you pulled apart. You turned to look at Phil for answers but he was nowhere to be seen. "Phil?" You whispered in panic. 

"He took your bag. Don't look so lost I don't bite" Dan beamed as he flopped back into his famous sofa crease. He unpaused the TV and you swallowed nervously before moving to sit next to him. You perched on the edge not really wanting to get too comfortable in someone else's home. Phil chose that moment to reappear. He strode over with his laptop in his hand. 

"Budge over" Phil said motioning for you to move towards Dan. You obliged but still sat on the edge of the couch awkwardly. They both looked at each other behind your back and then at you. Dan raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. You were too glued on the TV to notice. "Hey, You can relax you know" Phil reassured you placing a hand on your forearm.

"I know, It's just weird. It's like I've known you for so long, but now I'm here I feel lost" You admitted shyly. You shifted back in the seat a little just to listen to Phil's reply.

"You're my friend, I want you to feel comfortable. It doesn't matter that we haven't met in the flesh before now, it's what we shared together online that made me want to make you my real life best friend" Phil smirked. You felt a little better after hearing that and the soft expression on his face helped you relax. 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I watch my program now. Please?" Dan said acting like he was annoyed but the grin on his face showed he really wasn't.

"Sorry, Daniel" You apologized through a grin. Dan laughed and winked before going back to watching. You slouched back some more and leaned your shoulder against Phil's.  
Naturally you pulled your shoes off and tucked your feet up onto the couch with you. "Better?" You whispered to Phil. He nodded gently. You hadn't realized how tired you were from the traveling. You struggled to keep your eyes open as you switched between watching American Horror Story and asking Phil about what he was doing on his laptop.  
You were slowly awakened by the smell of pizza filling your nostrils. Dan was setting it down on the table in front of the couch. You realized you were slouching onto something warm. You were tucked up against Phil's chest with his arm around your back. Your head was resting on his shoulder and he felt you waking up and removed the arm letting you sit up. 

"Oh god" You muttered. Phil laughed at you. "I'm so sorry" 

"It's fine, I'm actually better than I thought at using my left hand for browsing" He grinned, you were suddenly aware of how close you were but it felt like it was normal. Like the way you cuddle up with a best friend. It was weird seeing as you had only been in the same space as him for the last few hours. You pulled away to see what Dan had just brought in. 

"Help yourself, Phil told me what to get you" Dan announced as he dropped back into his seat with a slice of pizza.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You gorged on pizza until you couldn't swallow another piece and the three of you sighed in defeat. Dan got to know you a little more over the next couple of hours and the three of you chatted while half paying attention to your favorite Studio Ghibli movie. It was getting late by the time the film ended. 

"I'm sleepy" You pouted after a huge yawn. Phil yawned in agreement. You stood and stretched out your limbs. You walked straight to the bathroom as if it was your own home, truth is Phil had shown you around on Skype a few times. Your toothbrush was already there and you didn't question it as you got freshened up ready for bed. You let yourself into Phil's room where you were to be sleeping and hunted though your suitcase for your Pajamas. Phil came in to get his own and left to change in the bathroom. You slipped into your cutest sleepwear and couldn't help but feel a little mischievous.

"You done?" You heard him call from outside. You walked and let him in. He walked to his bed then stopped. "Wheres my other pillow?" He asked frowning at the bed. Before he could turn around you giggled. You had it in your hand and swung it around to hit him in the arm. 

"Got you!" You cheered. Phil lunged for his other pillow and spun to attack you. 

You hit each other a few times before you both flopped onto the bed in a fit of laughter. 

"You always said you wanted to have a slumber party" You smiled, remembering that Skype conversation. 

"Yeah. I did, didn't I" He sighed gaining composure. Phil jumped up to switch off the light and you put your pillows back where they belong. The two of you lay in his bed and smiled into the darkness.

"I can't wait for the morning, there's so much I want to do!" You exclaimed excitedly. Phil put an arm around you.

"I'm glad I finally get to spend real time with you" Phil sighed happily. 

You drifted into the most peaceful and sound sleep you'd ever had.


	2. The Malteser Incident: A Dan Howell Imagine (Day 2)

It was your first morning waking up in Dan and Phil's home. The smell of whatever deodorant Phil used filled your nostrils. He must have sprayed it before he left because he was nowhere to be seen now. You lay there for a few minutes just taking it all in. Phil's room, the sun shining through the window and the famous green and blue bed sheets. A note on the other pillow caught your attention. Phil had scrawled your name on the folded piece of A4 inviting you to read it.

'Me and Dan had to go, Radio 1 invited us for an interview about our book and the tour. We shouldn't be too long. Pj and Chris are coming round later to hang out and maybe film a video, so don't set the place alight while we're gone. Hugs, Phil.'

You smiled as you set the note down on the bed side table next to Phil's lion. Your own stuffed toy sat next to him. Giggling to yourself you positioned them so they looked like they were hugging.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The wait for them to get home was boring. You showered, got dressed and made yourself look good incase Phil intended to get you in a video later on. Even after all that you sighed when you checked your phone to see it had only been two hours. You dropped Phil a text message asking how much longer he thought he'd be.

'Hey, Philly! How long do I gotta wait before we can hang out today!'

Phil replied after a couple of minutes.

'Sorry bestie, I'm not sure. Another couple of hours I think, they want to have a meeting about the radio show'

You smirked at the nickname.

'Bestie! Oh dear, don't show Dan. Enjoy your boring meeting :)'

'I can have two BFF's, See you soon :D'

You sunk into the sofa and locked your phone flopping it down next to you. Letting out a huge sigh you wondered what you could do to kill the next couple of hours. After deciding that there was nothing on the television you turned it off and stood up feeling a burst of creativity. You spent the next two hours in the kitchen. Baking wasn't something you did often but you were pretty good and it would be a good way to introduce yourself to Pj and Chris. You finished cleaning the kitchen and left your treat to set in one of the cupboards. Heading to the sofa you threw yourself onto it slumping down low into the cushions.

You heard the front door open and then slam as someone got home. You sat up and composed yourself into a less relaxed position. Straightening the cushions a little to fix where you slouched on them. A loud frustrated groan came from the hallway, you recognizes it was Dan immediately. He seemed to be alone, so where was Phil? Your phone sounded and you unlocked it to read the message.

'Sorry, Dan's coming home but I'm going to get Pj and Chris and walk back with them. Dan's in a bit of a bad mood so don't take anything too personally if he says anything'

'That explains the sulky groans then' You reply smiling to yourself.

'Yeah, you should hide till I get back'

'Defo.'

'Be back soon'

You put your phone in your pocket just as you heard Dan go to the kitchen.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" You hear Dan shout loudly. Uh-oh you thought getting up to go investigate. Upon entering the kitchen you find Dan routing through the cupboards and slamming them afterwards.

"D-Dan?" You ask cautiously, not knowing if Phil's warning was a genuine one. Dan turned to you looking pissed.

"I have just had a really shitty day, I come home and find that the one thing I've been looking forwards to all day has gone!" Dan growled. You widened your eyes in realization. Did he really mean he was angry about a bag of Maltesers.

"Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so upset, Dan" You apologized taking a few steps towards him and offering an apologetic smile.

"I'm not upset! I'm fuming. Do you think just because you're Phil's friend you can just waltz in here and take what you like. You're a guest you can't just help yourself!" Dan spluttered still frowning.

"But I-" You started.

"No, It's rude as hell" He cut in sounding like he couldn't be reasoned with. You stood there not knowing what to do with yourself. "Just get lost will you" He muttered as he sighed and turned the kettle on with his back to you.

The shock was still clouding your thoughts as you retreated to Phil's room. You didn't want to upset Dan, he was one of your favorite Youtubers. Without thinking you sat on Phil's bed and put your shoes on, then you grabbed a few coins out of your purse. Enough to get a replacement bag of Maltesers. Shrugging a lightweight hoodie on you stormed out of Phil's room and towards the front door.

Once outside you realized it was colder than you had previously anticipated and it took a lot of restraint to not go back and get a bigger coat. You walked for a few minutes not knowing exactly where you were going, just looking for a shop to get what you needed. Once you found one you grabbed the biggest bag of Maltesers you could afford and stepped back outside into a bone chilling wind. You started walking and realized you should probably text Phil and explain where you had gone. You reached for your pocket to find it was empty.

"Oh no" You sighed. Patting your other pockets you realized you seriously didn't have it. How could you have forgotten your phone. It was a life line in this busy city. You couldn't text Phil now and you'd just used the rest of the money you had buying the stupid bag of Maltesers for Dan. Which means you have no way of paying for a taxi, or even asking Phil for his address so you could ask for directions. Well, Shit. To make matters worse it was getting dark. How were you going to get out of this one?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-Back at the apartment-

"It's been an hour, I said I'm sorry" Dan said to Phil's closed bedroom door. 'Surely I didn't upset (Y/N) that much' He thought.

Dan sent yet another text to your mobile begging you to come out of Phil's room.

"Come on, I can hear your phone. Please come out" He sighed. Voices announced that Phil had arrived home and Dan stiffened. How was he going to get out of this one, upsetting one of Phil's closest friends. He'd seen the text Phil not so secretly sent earlier. He had shouted at his roommates BFF, and it had been uncalled for.

"Dan? What's up?" Phil asked as he spotted him in the hallway. Dan just looked at Phil guiltily. Phil called your name and frowned when he didn't get a response. Cautiously he pushed open his bedroom door. Dan stood behind him and braced himself for a scolding from Phil. He looked over Phil's shoulder when he didn't hear (Y/N).

The room was empty, you weren't there. Phil's eyes scanned for your shoes and realized that your hoodie had gone too. He turned to Dan with a frown. Dan looked worried.

"Where is (Y/N)?" Phil asked sharply. Dan winced.

"I don't know I thought she was in here! I swear, I sent her texts. I could hear her phone so I just assumed she was in here" Dan squeaked. He looked to the bed where your phone had fallen out of your jeans.

"Dan! I can't believe you let her go out on her own!" Phil shouted doing his jacket back up. Pj and Chris appeared in the doorway looking awkward.

"What's up with you two?" Pj asked curiously. Phil pulled a face at Dan for him to explain.

"I got home in a shitty mood and I upset Phil's friend, now she's gone" Dan grumbled.

Chris shook his head.

"Not cool, mate" He smiled sympathetically.

"Let's go find her" Pj suggested tugging on Phil's jacket.

"I can't believe you" Phil muttered to Dan before turning his back on him and walking out. The three of them left again after only just getting inside in the warm. Dan cursed to himself before grabbing your phone off the bed and heading out himself. He had no idea what he'd do if he found you or how he'd apologize.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-Two hours after you realized you were lost-

You had managed to find a park that you and Phil had walked though on the way to their apartment but you couldn't remember for the life of you where to go from there. It was now dark and the street lights had come on so you were sat hunched over on a bench. Completely defeated. The rain had just started and was quickly soaking your hoodie right through. You shivered unwillingly as the wind blew your hair in your face.

You were still clutching the Maltesers between your fingers as you zoned out. You wanted nothing more than for Phil to show up and rescue you. For anyone to rescue you.  
Footsteps on the gravel foot path caught your attention and you looked up to see a figure standing under a street light a few feet away from you. He was an older looking man in slightly scruffy looking attire.

"What you doing out here all alone, darlin" He asked in a sleazy tone.

"Waiting for my friends" You lied. Your body was tense as you looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm sure I could keep you company" He sneered. He took a few steps closer and was alarmingly close to you now.

"I think I'll go meet them elsewhere" You say standing up to walk away. A cold rough hand grabbed your wrist and you turned quickly as the man tried to grab a hold of you. He laughed.

"You ain't going nowhere, Sugar" He grinned with some of the grossest teeth you'd ever seen. You knew you had to get away and considering your circumstances you knew it wouldn't be easy. You had no idea where to run for starters. Getting more lost was not a good idea. Before the guy could pull you closer you lifted your leg and planted a hard kick to his lower stomach, winding him. You fell backwards with the force of your kick when he released your wrist. Scrambling to your feet you ran as fast as you could in what you hoped was the right direction. You were panting and wheezing and a stitch was causing you grief but you still ran in the cold rain. You were looking to see if he was following you when you hit something. Hard.

You knocked whatever it was over and fell on top of it. Right into a puddle which splashed mud all over you. You were trying to catch your breath and blinked a few times before you could see who it was. Dan lay beneath you in the puddle. He was completely soaked just like you were. You were still panting. He had his phone in his hand which was outstretched away from his body to stop it getting wet from the fall. He was connected in a call with Phil.

"Dan? Dan" You could hear him saying through the speaker. You reached out and plucked the phone from Dan.

"Philly, It's okay Dan just found me, or rather I ran into him" You said still out of breath.

"Omg, You're okay! Come home, I'll run you a bath you must be freezing!" Phil squeaked.

"Yeah, We'll come right back. See you soon" You said hanging up. Dan was staring at you when you handed the phone back to him.

"I think this makes us even" You say looking down at him covered in mud.

"I don't even care, it's nothing compared to the shit I'd be in if we didn't find you" He muttered standing up and helping you to your feet.

"Let's go" You suggested still creeped out about the stranger in the park. Dan agreed and lead the way back to the apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Phil was waiting on the doorstep when you got back and he greeted you. You got inside and Dan loitered awkwardly around you as you made your way upstairs. You walked straight to the kitchen much to Dan and Phil's confusion. You got the plate out of the cupboard and placed your Malteser cheesecake down on the counter. Dan face palmed himself when he saw what had happened to his beloved Maltesers. Phil was still confused.

"Is this what you argued about?" Phil asked eyeing up the dessert.

"I thought she had eaten my Maltesers" Dan sighed.

"Here, I wanted to share it with all of you when you got back with Pj and Chris but we can share it now" You say as you cut it into a slice each for Dan and Phil. Dan looked incredibly guilty as he took the serving from you and tasted it. Phil made noises of approval.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me earlier" Dan said after swallowing his first mouthful.

"You like the cheesecake?" You asked, guessing you already knew Dan's response. Phil was still absorbed by the taste orgasm he was experiencing.

"Like is an understatement" Dan groaned debating whether to take another bite.

"Hey, eat up. If you enjoy it that much I'll make another before I leave... Out of these" You said producing the large share bag of Maltesers from your wet hoodie pocket.

"You seriously left to go buy them?" Dan asked looking even guiltier than he had since you got back.

"Yeah, If you were right about one thing, it was that I shouldn't have taken them without asking" You smile, completely forgetting the anger you had previously that day.

"Okay, but this doesn't mean I'm done groveling" Dan smiled weakly. You smiled back and Phil reminded you that he had run a bath for you.

You entered the bathroom and giggled to yourself. Phil had lit candles and filled the bath with hot water and your favorite bath bomb. A Bluetooth speaker was on the window ledge and your clean Pj shorts and top set were on the toilet seat with a fresh towel.

"Phil, You shouldn't ha-" You turned realizing Dan stood in the doorway not Phil. He stood awkwardly on the spot and glanced around the room admiring Phil's handy work.

"He must really have been worried. Here I picked this up earlier before we came looking for you" Dan said holding your phone out to you. You took it slowly and smiled at him. You remembered knocking him down earlier and your eyes scanned all the mud and damp that still plagued his clothes.

"Hey, If you want the bath first feel free" You offered. Dan looked confused and then looked down at his clothes.

"Oh, no. It's okay, I'll just jump in the shower in the other bathroom" He rushed. "I-I'll let you get your bath" He stuttered and he disappeared down the hallway.

You couldn't help but feel annoyed at yourself while you bathed. You should have just left everything alone and waited for them to get back. Dan had gotten mad at you and now he was acting weird. On the other hand Phil had gone total protector on you and from what you could tell he was upset with Dan.

You were playing your favorite music through the Bluetooth speaker but it didn't help distract you. This was the second day with them and you'd already caused tension between them. Maybe you should call off this week early and apologize to Phil before anything else happens.

"You've been in there a while, a sea monster didn't crawl up the plug hole did it" Phil asked through the door. The interruption from your thoughts made you realize that the water had almost gone cold. You stood up and got out wrapping the towel around you.

"No sea monsters in here" You said pulling the door open to show Phil you were okay. He looked taken aback for a split second but quickly masked it with a smile. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. I'll be out in a couple of minutes" You smiled.

"Okay, Don't catch a cold" Phil said as he retreated down the hallway. You closed the door again and dried quickly before pulling your Pj's on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the bath, You had joined Phil in his room and sat watching cute videos on YouTube. You made appropriate comments while you watched but you weren't really paying attention. Instead you wondered what Dan was doing. You hadn't seen him since he returned your phone and his bedroom door was shut when you had walked past it. Phil didn't notice your distance and soon you were both supposed to be going to sleep.

It had been about an hour since then, it was 1:00am and Phil was breathing heavily in his sleep. You had been sat there with your phone screen dimmed all the way. You stared blankly at Dan's texts from earlier. They were on the verge of begging for forgiveness when you read the last few. That was when you realized there was one that had a much later timestamp than the others. It must have been when you were in the bath, your phone was set to not disturb when you were playing music.

It just read 'I'm still sorry' and it tugged at your heart. You felt sad that Dan clearly hadn't forgiven himself even though you had told him it was okay. Quietly you slipped out of Phil's bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, although you knew he wouldn't be awoken so easily.

Dan's bedroom lamps beamed under the closed door. You made a detour to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate as quiet as you could. When you returned you knocked the door shyly. You felt really nervous and were hoping you hadn't woke him up. It took a few seconds but the door gave way and Dan stood with a confused expression.

"I-I made you a hot chocolate" You said holding it out to him. Dan's tired eyes dropped to the mug and he eyed the tiny marshmallows that were floating in the top. He smiled sleepily.

"You want to come in?" He asked sounding rough but still in a really inviting tone.

"Oh god, I woke you up didn't I!" You panicked, realizing how sleepy he sounded. Dan grabbed the hot drink and steadied it in your hands before you spilled any because of your shock and worry.

"No, You didn't" He smiled opting to pry the drink from your hand and sip it. "Just got a dry mouth" He continued sounding a little better than when he previously spoke. You sighed with relief and followed Dan into his room. Dan shut the door behind you and you sat awkwardly on his bed.

"So what've you been doing?" You asked him, not seeing his laptop or anything else in sight in the amber glow of the room.

"Just thinking" He muttered as he sat on the bed beside you taking another sip of drink. In the dim glow you admired the way his eyes caught the light. He hadn't blow dried his hair after his shower if the curls on his head were anything to go by.

"Me too" You admitted swallowing and wishing you had made a drink for yourself as well. Dan looked towards you from where he sat with his elbows resting on his knees and the mug clutched between his long fingers. "No, You first Daniel" You teased knowing he wanted you to elaborate. Dan looked back to his cup and swallowed.

"I-I just really don't know what comes over me sometimes. I'm expected to be this funny and relatable person when I'm online and sometimes the pressure of having to put on a smile everyday, even when I don't want to... It just gets to me. It's like I'm not allowed to have an off day. I feel like an idiot for blowing off like I did and now I can't forgive myself for being such a horrible human being" Dan confessed slowly turning his attention from the mug to you. You bit your lip thinking over what to say next.

"I understand completely but you can't beat yourself up over it, I've forgiven you. I'm ready to put it behind us and start over but I can't do that if you don't forget about it as well" You laugh. "I've just been lying next to Phil thinking about how if things don't get sorted than I'll leave tomorrow. I really don't want to, but if my Youtube Senpai is beating himself up the rest of the time I'm here I don't have a choice" You explain with a smile on your face.

Dan laughs and passes you the half drank hot chocolate. You look at him confused.

"Here, the first step on this road to friendship should be sharing a hot beverage. Don't pretend you haven't been eyeing it up since I started drinking it" He chuckled.

You took a large gulp of the sweet goodness. Grinning at Dan with your chocolate and melted marshmallow moustache that you now sported. Dan laughed his adorable laugh and his eyes crinkled up in amusement.

"I might have to fangirl over this moment for a little while" You admitted taking another drink. "It's not everyday you get to share the same mug as Senpai" You grin in the creepiest way you can and guzzle the rest of the liquid before licking all around the rim.

"Aah, Stop it!" Dan laughed reaching to take away the mug. You fought over it not letting go of your grip on it.

"Hey, You said we were friends. You're stuck with me now" You giggled still gripping the cup.

"Did I say friends?" Dan asked suddenly serious. He faked looking worried and you saw right through it.

"Shut up" You said nudging him in the arm. He smirked and you put the mug down on the bedside table. You just smiled at each other for a minute, glad to have things behind you.

You flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

"I'm pretty sleepy now" You stated staring at the shadows cast on the ceiling from the lamps. Dan appeared next to you and yawned.

"Me too" He grumbled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Phil woke up the next morning and was confused to find you were not lying besides him. He opened Dan's door slowly and his worry was replaced with a smile as he looked over the two of you. You had both fallen asleep where you lay the night before. Except that without the covers over you, the chill had resulted in you cuddling up to Dan's side. His arm was around your shoulders and you were resting your head on his chest. Phil smiled at the scene and was glad the two of you had sorted things out, He hadn't really been mad at Dan he was just worried about you.

 

He smiled and shut the door, careful not to make a noise before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of you.


	3. Makeover Moments

"Wakey Wakey, Sleepyheads!" Phil cheered as he flung open Dan's curtains. You squirmed as the light blinded you where you lay. Dan grumbled as he turned to look at you and realized how the two of you looked curled up on the bed. You sat upright and squinted at Phil's silhouette in the dazzling sunlight. Dan moved away from you and sat on the edge of the bed. He stretched, his back creaked in protest. He seemed like he didn't want to look at you or Phil. 

"What's up with you, huh? haven't forgotten our agreement have you?" You ask him as you stand and stretch your own body out. Dan smiles at the floor.  
"No, of course not" He laughs lightly, glancing at the empty mug on the bedside table.

"Then stop being awkward. We're buds now" You say nudging his shoulder playfully. You walk over to Phil and wrap as much of his tall frame in a hug as you can manage. He laughs and squeezes you back. 

"Morning" He says when you release him. You smile at him happily.

"Morning, Phil" You reply kindly. Phil looks from you to Dan and looks a little worried.

"Dan, I don't know why you feel so awkward. I figured out what happened last night, I'm just glad it's all sorted now" Phil announced ruffling Dan's hobbit hair on the way past him.  
"Hey!" Dan called in protest but Phil was already halfway out the door.

"Breakfast is on the table" Phil said as he disappeared. You and Dan looked at each other in excitement. The thought of food had you both running to the dining table. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eating breakfast together was wonderful. It really felt like the three of you belonged in that moment. Laughing together and eating the most delicious pancakes and waffles that you had ever had. But you think that had more to do with the fact that Phil made them and he was looking like the proudest little ray of sunshine ever. His happiness soaked through your body and just being around him you knew everything was going to be perfect.

"So, Pj and Chris want to come hang out today" Phil declared as you were helping him wash up. You had totally forgotten about them yesterday.

"Oh, Of course. I didn't even ask, what happened to them yesterday?" You say putting a dish back in the cupboard. Phil finishes the washing up and drains the dishwater.

"Well they helped me look for you for an hour. I felt terrible for dragging them around in the cold so I told them we would hang out today instead" He said cheerily.

"Well I'll be sure to apologize to them when we see them, I feel like a bit of a drama queen for involving them" You sigh, drying the last bit of cutlery. It went quiet and you and Phil shared a moment gazing at each other which warmed your heart to no end. Phil laughs breaking the silence.

"What's up? Fallen in love with my manly good looks already?" He smirked. You broke out of your trance and smiled. Your eyes dropped to the floor as you remembered the reality. You were only going to be staying with Phil for a week. You had only been there for two days but you had already gotten used to these two lovable idiots. 

"I was just admiring your face before I have to leave at the end of the week" You pout. It really does upset you and you would rather not dwell on it now. Phil placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked back up and he was smiling but his eyes mirrored your sadness.

"Cheer up! We've got plenty of time left" He reassured you just as Dan walked into the kitchen. Phil turned away and made himself busy turning on the kettle and setting up some mugs. Even with his back to you it didn't hide his slight blush. You shook your head and aimed your attention to Dan who threw you a confused look and you shrugged.

"So, Are Pj and Chris coming here?" You asked the both of them.

"Yeah, they're actually on the way now" Phil answered handing you a cup of tea. "So I think the two of you should go get dressed" He continued. You looked down at your pajamas and sprung into action. You rushed past Dan and headed for Phil's room. Careful not to spill any tea on the way. 

You found your favorite vest top and settled on wearing shorts as it was warm enough inside the apartment as well as outside. A little bit of make up and hair spray later you were considering an outfit change when you heard Pj and Chris arrive.

"You ready?" Dan asked as he opened the door and peered in. You looked yourself over in the mirror and frowned. Dan laughed "You look fine, come on" He said encouraging you.  
Pj and Chris stood in the lounge chatting to an enthusiastic Phil when you got in there. They turned to you as you entered.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N). I'd just like to say, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I'm sure everyone was worried but everything's good now" You said feeling nerves stir in your stomach.

"Hey, I'm Pj and that's Chris. I'm sure you've probably already seen or heard about us through Phil?" Pj said stepping forwards and offering his hand to shake. You shook his hand gingerly and Chris stepped forwards too.

"Obviously she knows who we are!" Chris cheered and put a hand on your shoulder. "And don't worry about yesterday, we're all just glad Dan found you" He reassured. You smiled at them both politely before you all sat at the table. 

You chewed your lip and played with the hem of your shorts as you sat in silence. The four of them chatted about video ideas. You listened but felt a little lost, not having a clue what half of the challenges they spoke of were.

"I'm thinking we should just take it easy and introduce her to filming first guys" Phil said to the group "What do you think, (Y/N)?" He asked putting you on the spot.

"Erm, I guess so... I mean I've never been in any YouTube videos before" You blushed avoiding eye contact with them all as they looked at you. Pj chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry we won't do anything too difficult. Just pretend the camera isn't really there" He reassured. 

"That's easy for you to say!" You laughed. "You're all pro youtubers" That got a smirk from all of them. 

"Did you have any ideas while we were talking?" Dan asked shifting to lean on his elbows.

"Not really the only thing I'd be good at is the make-up challenges" You sighed.

"I might regret this but maybe you could do all of our make up and then we can film a challenge in drag?" Chris suggested. You laughed at the image, that would be hilarious.

"Yes." Pj agreed. He stood up and started setting up his tripod.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Phil said in horror to Dan. You chuckled as you got up to retrieve your make up kit, grinning at them both on the way out.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It turned out you were perfectly fine in front of the camera, the boys helped calm your nerves. You had put make up on Pj first and had no trouble making him look like an absolute diva. You had used a lot of bronzer and contoured his face to make it less masculine. He couldn't stop looking in the mirror when you were finished. Chris was a lot harder to work with as he kept making it difficult to do anything neatly so he ended up with thick eyeliner and a more emo look.

Dan and Phil ended up looking like the prettiest boys ever, you gave them lighter make up. A metallic eye-shadow and thin eyeliner teamed up nicely, then came the lipstick. The both of them made that part hard. They would laugh when you told them to put there mouth in a certain way and in turn you had to laugh with them. Then when they made it serious and actually listened to your instruction it became tense and all you could think about was how much you wanted to kiss the both of them. 

Once you were all done you couldn't stop beaming at the camera. The four of them sat around you and spoke to the camera. Phil introduced you and they got you to tell the viewers a little bit about yourself. You got through it without stumbling over your words and without blushing. 

You all filmed a whisper challenge video and by the time you were done the five of you were rolling about with laughter. You all sat around watching the footage back and deciding what would stay in and what wouldn't. 

"It's so late already!" You cried spotting the clock in the wall. As if on cue Pj's stomach growled. 

"I guess we should get going and grab dinner" He said to Chris. The two of them packed up and you said your goodbyes. Flopping onto the couch you draped yourself across Phil's lap dramatically.

"I'm so tired" You groaned "And hungry!!" You continued. Phil laughed poking your stomach.

"Yeah, It feels pretty empty to me" He said starting to tickle your sides. You flailed about trying to stop him but he only stopped when you had started crying from the laughter.  
"Hey, You two want soup and bread?" Dan asked peering in from the hall.

"Yeeeeeesss" You both cried out. Dan chuckled shaking his head as he disappeared.

"I'd better take off your make up" You said as you sat up, Phil and Dan had left theirs on instead of washing it off like Pj and Chris had. Phil closed his eyes and sat up straight. "What are you doing?" You laughed. 

"Waiting for you to take it off, Obviously" He smirked. You took a make up wipe and gently dabbed at the foundation on his forehead. He stayed really still and quiet as you cleaned it off. You were extra gentle with his eyelids but he still flinched away slightly. You hadn't realized but you had started straddling his lap as you focused more on wiping it off. The only thing left to wipe off was the lipstick.

"You sure you don't want to keep this, it suits you" You giggle. Phil opened his eyes after having them shut the entire time. He looked at you with his dazzling blue eyes. "Never mind, I prefer you without" You say when Phil just smiles at you. 

You slowly start to wipe across his mouth with the wipe but he can't keep his eyes off your face and you can't stop thinking about his damn mouth. You finish getting the lipstick off and slowly as you drop away the hand with the wipe a fingertip grazes his lip slightly. Phil breaths in sharply.

The air becomes thick between you as you look at each other. There's a huge moment of silence and you can practically feel your heart pounding. Phil's eyes sparkle at you as his pupils blow wide. Time slows as you feel your face flush with heat. His eyes drop to your lips momentarily as he starts to lean towards you. Suddenly you sprang up off of him, standing in front of him shakily. 

"I better go get Dan's make up off too" You say quickly as you evacuate the living room at lightning speed. You didn't dare to turn back and see his reaction.  
"Heeey" You said to Dan as you slid into the kitchen. He was watching the pan full of soup heating up. 

"What's up?" Dan asked looking puzzled at your rushed entrance. You debated telling him for about three seconds before your brain shut down your mouth. 

"Nah, I'm okay. Let me get your make up off" You rushed before attacking his face with the wipes. Dan spluttered and shrieked as you rubbed it off. He pulled an unimpressed face and you slowed down taking the time to get the rest of the make up off. By the time you were finished the soup was done and Dan started dishing it up.

The two of you carried the food into Phil. He didn't give anything away to Dan and when you made eye contact with him he smiled sweetly. He didn't make anything awkward and you still managed to enjoy the soup. Dan had some anime series playing on the TV and after your soup you started to drift off. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phil scooped you up off of the sofa and carried you all the way to his bed. You didn't wake up so to his disappointment he didn't get to discuss the moment in the lounge but he didn't have the heart to wake you up. He would just have to ask you in the morning.


	4. Day 4: Confessions

Day 4 already and you were actually waking up next to your best friend for the first time this week. You wished you didn't have to seeing as he might ask about last night. The tension between you had been undeniable. How you had moved away before anything could happen you didn't know, you had panicked. Phil's lustful eyes as he had leaned in to kiss you were just too much. 

You took a deep breath before opening your eyes, preparing to be ensnared by those blue orbs again. Phil was still asleep when you peeked at him. You sighed and studied his sleeping face. His fringe had been tousled all over the place. You bit your lip fighting the urge to brush it out of his eyes. 

Phil shifted in his sleep and you closed your eyes in case he woke up and saw you watching him. You heard him sleepily mutter your name and you opened your eyes slowly, only to find that he was still asleep. He had a smirk on his face and you giggled quietly, He must have been dreaming about you. His smirk faded as he continued sleeping. You gave in to your earlier urge and propped your head up on your elbow before using your other hand to gently sweep the hair out of his eyes and into place. His eyes fluttered open at the contact and he looked confused for a brief moment.

"Hey" You smiled as you withdrew your hand. Phil rubbed his eyes sleepily, ruining his fringe again. He smiled shyly at you. 

"Hi" He laughed. You gazed at him feeling butterflies erupt in your stomach.

"You said my name, were you dreaming about me?" You asked teasingly. Phil's face blushed red as he hid under his blanket. 

"Nooo" Phil grumbled under the covers. You laughed tugging at them trying to get them off him.

"Do you want to talk about your obviously filthy imagination?" You said in a therapists voice. Phil laughed, still hidden from your view. He stopped and pulled the cover away, looking at you from his side of the bed.

"Can we talk about yesterday?" He asked quietly. He studied your face carefully. You stopped smiling and swallowed nervously.

"Yeah sure" You almost whispered. You slid down so you were laying on your back looking up at the ceiling. "You get a question, then I get to ask you one" You continued so that he couldn't interrogate you.

"Okay, You first" Phil replied leaning on his elbow like you had been doing before. He waited patiently while you thought of a question to ask him. 

"How long have you wanted to kiss me, or was it just in the moment?" You looked towards him but his gaze was fixed on the pillow beneath him. You didn't think he was going to answer but you were patient and gave him time.

"It wasn't just in the moment, I guess I've wanted to for a while now but I didn't realize till you got here" He explained not looking at your reaction. You nodded anyway. "My turn. Why didn't you want to kiss me?" Phil asked slightly mumbling.

"I did want to" You said slightly frustrated. 

"Then why-" Phil started.

"Not your turn" You stated putting a finger on Phil's lips to silence him. Phil smirked slightly and let you continue. "What made you think I didn't want to kiss you?" You muttered already knowing the answer.

"Because you ran off" He sighed. "Why did you run off?" He asked as his final question. You swallowed hard and thought over your words carefully.

"I freaked out. I wanted to kiss you but all of the possible outcomes raced through my head. I mean, I'm only here for a week and I've no idea what kind of relationship we could have afterwards. Would we just pretend it hadn't happened or would we have a very difficult long distance thing going on?" You rambled guiltily. You stared up at the ceiling not wanting to face Phil. He leaned over you so you had no choice. He smiled sweetly at you.

"I understand, but if you want to have fun while your here that's okay too. We can just enjoy each others company" He whispered before planting a quick kiss on your forehead. You didn't have time to react because Phil was up and out of the bed before you could blink. 

He grabbed some clothes and to your utter shock started to undo the ties on his bottoms.

"No peeking" He warned throwing you a stern look. You laughed covering your eyes with your hand. You sat up now and gave it a couple of seconds before peeking through your fingers. Phil was pulling up his clean boxers with his back to you. 

"Mmmnn, peachy!" You commented on his pale behind. Phil squeaked and finished pulling his boxers up at lightning speed. 

"Hey, I said no peeking!" He cried. You giggled as he stood in mock horror.

"You didn't make me promise" You laughed. Phil pouted and grabbed his jeans before tugging them up his long legs. He stripped off the top he had slept in and threw it into his laundry basket before hunting through his wardrobe for a clean t-shirt. He opted for the black one with the little white ghosts all over it and stretched it over his head with ease. You looked down at yourself and realized you were still wearing yesterdays outfit and remembered you had fallen asleep in the living room last night. 

"What?" Phil asked in concern seeing your eyebrows frown.

"Did you carry me to bed last night?" You questioned with a slight smile.

"Maybe" Phil laughed.

"Like bridal style or did you sling me over your shoulder?" You laughed at the image.

"It was anything but graceful, lets just leave it at that" He grinned. You smirked and jumped up to grab some clean clothes. Finding your most comfortable outfit you headed for the bathroom. Phil protested when he saw you leaving. "How's that fair? You got to see my butt!" He yelled as you left his room. You bumped into a very confused Dan in the hallway. He raised his eyebrows dramatically. As you were in such a good mood you took a chance and gave Dan a cheeky slap on the ass when you passed. He chuckled as he carried on with whatever he was doing.

You got changed in the privacy of the bathroom and sorted out your messy hair in the mirror. Finishing up you heard Dan shout you from the lounge. You skipped out and towards the destination. Just as you got to the door Dan leaped out behind you wearing the wolf mask, scaring the shit out of you. 

"Aaah! What the hell are you doing?" You shrieked making to punch him but he grabbed your fists before they made contact. Dan was laughing melodically beneath the mask and you couldn't help but join in with the sound. He was still holding your fists when the laughter died down. "Mind letting me go?" You pouted.

"As long as you don't punch me" He said pretending to be scared. He let go of your hands when you nodded and you reached up lifting the wolf mask off his head. To get him back for the cruel jump-scare you faked a look of horror at his face once the mask was off. You even inhaled sharply in shock. Dan went from laughing to sheer panic in 0.5 seconds and he started pawing at his face. "What! What is it, Whats wrong with my face?!"

It took him a few seconds to realize he was being pranked and once he did he beamed the biggest smile ever. His dimples could have swallowed you up.

"Oh my god, I got you so good!" You laughed loudly. You glanced over to see Phil spectating from one of the doorways behind Dan. He was smiling ear to ear.

"It's good to see someone giving him a bit of his own medicine, Finally" Phil chuckled.

The three of you ventured into the lounge for some quality lazy day activities. Turned out Dan had gotten up way before you and Phil and had gone shopping for all your favorite treats and snacks which happened to also be some of Phil's favorites. You flopped down on the sofa in between Dan and Phil and gave Dan a quick hug before turning to Phil and cuddling up to him. It felt much like the first night you had spent with them when you had fallen asleep on Phil. Only this time you were awake to enjoy the moment, Phil smelt like fresh laundry and his deodorant. You spent a couple of minutes savoring it before getting up to start on the snacks.

"Mario Kart?" You suggest looking at Dan. Knowing that Phil would protest before you even heard the groan. Dan's eyes lit up with the thought of a new challenger to play against. 

"Defo. Hope your up for getting smashed!" Dan cheered before realizing what he just said.

"What's that got to do with Mario Kart?" You giggled. Dan's face went blank and he looked at you with the same disappointment that was normally directed at Phil. You winked at him, gaining a smirk. Phil had grabbed the controllers and turned the Wii U on by the time you drew your attention back to him.

"Just you and Dan, I'm crap at this game" Phil stated handing the controllers over to you and Dan. You pouted, not wanting to leave him out.

"But Phiiiiillll!" You cried. "I at least want you to help me with your angelic guidance" You pulled a sad face at Phil and fluttered your lashes. He caved in immediately.

"Fiiiine!" He groaned pulling you closer so he could see the screen on the Wii U game-pad that you had ended up with. 

And that's how you three stayed for the entire day. You tucked up next to Phil and Dan on your other side within elbow distance so you could nudge him while playing. You ate all the sugar you desired and got to cuddle up with your two favorite people in the world. And if you sneaked a quick peck on the lips in when Dan was getting drinks, that was between you and Phil.


	5. Day out with Dan

Waking up on the fifth day was dreamy, cuddled up in bed with Phil the both of you clutching your lions after having fall asleep playing with them. You woke before Phil again and watched him breathe peacefully. Leaning up you pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose and then his chin. His eyes fluttered open and his lips curved into a smile. His blue eyes sparkled at you.

"G'morning" He grumbled sleepily. You gave him a cheesy smile.

"Morning, Philly" You replied giving him another peck on his forehead. You two were laying side by side with your legs tangled together. As you gazed at him getting lost in his eyes and smile you almost missed the sound of the floorboards outside Phil's room. Dan came barreling in the room and you had just about enough time to separate your limbs from Phil's and get on your side of the bed. 

"Hey! Good you're both awake!" Dan cheers. You don't miss the way his face faltered for like a split second where he considered whether he just interrupted something. He must have seen it on your face. Phil lets out a tired laugh.

"What on earth are you doing up at this time in the morning?" Phil asked yawning. Dan looked excited about something, you can tell by the way he's holding his posture. Not his usual sluggish self.

"Just thought I'd try being a normal person in society. That, and the downstairs neighbors are fucking again..." He said his grin fading towards the end. 

"So you came here to escape?" You asked laughing at Dan who was pulling a face over the downstairs neighbors.

"Yeah, but I was wondering what you two are up to today. Fancy going out for the day?" He asked walking to be nosey out of Phil's bedroom window. You looked towards Phil who pulled a sad face.

"I was hoping to stay in today, I've promised the viewers a new video. I've got to film and edit by the end of the night" Phil said pulling a pouty face towards you, you giggled at him earning a smile. "But seeing as it's such a rare occurrence for you to go out Dan, why don't you take (Y/N) with you to show her around London" 

"Right, that's that settled then. See you in half an hour!" He cried, retreating from the room. He took his time to give you a mischievous smile before he closed the door. You were baffled, it was nice of him to ask your opinion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as promised you were ready in the allotted half hour and waiting in the lounge for Dan. He was fashionably late and wearing the same outfit he seems to wear everywhere. 

"You said half an hour!" You teased pushing his shoulder. He chuckled. 

"I know but I meant half an hour in my time" He laughed grabbing one of Phil's backpacks and putting some snacks and bottled drinks in it. He handed it to you.

"Why have I got to carry the bag!?" You cried, still smirking at him.

"Because I can't afford to have my spine crushed, I enjoy being tall" You looked at him puzzled. "You're already short" He grinned.

You didn't answer him but instead punched his arm and took the bag slinging it on your shoulders. 

"The tour begins!" Dan announced as you opened the door to the outside world. Even in the apartments quiet street pedestrians and motorists rushed about. It was only 10 A.M where on earth would the two of you go at this time. You were going to ask but Dan's hand on your back hurried you along the street in a direction of his choosing. The two of you made small talk on the way to the secret tour destination. He asked about your home, job and family, something he hadn't had chance to do yet. You happily told him everything he asked, even the slightly embarrassing question about if there was a boyfriend... or girlfriend at home. To which you hastily told him your sexual orientation. 

The two of you didn't stop talking until you got to the capital city's most known attraction. The London eye. But not before you had both taken some strange angled selfies with Big Ben. The London eye loomed over you as you stood beneath it. 

"Want to go on it?" Dan asked smoothly, his hands in his pockets. You swallowed your slight anxiety over the sheer height of the wheel. 

"Sure" You agreed hesitantly. Dan paused before grabbing your fingers and tugging you towards the payment booth. You were getting your purse out when Dan just paid and gave you your ticket. You smiled a thanks to him and you walked towards the carriage. It was slow going for the attraction at this early hour, so they didn't bat an eyelid at sending the two of you up alone. Which made you way more nervous. However by the time you reached the top of the wheel you were in awe. The sun was glistening on the river and off of all the buildings windows. It was a beautiful sight. Dan scooted closer to you and took a selfie to send to Phil. You two smiled wide with the London landscape stretching out behind you. 

"I don't normally take so many selfies, by the way. It's all just for you as a keep sake" Dan explained as the two of you went through the ones of the Big Ben. 

"Yeah right!" You laugh. "How come you brought me here anyway?" You ask, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I like to come here myself sometimes. Only when its quiet though, I'm not keen on tourists" He smirked, strolling across the pod to sit on the middle seating area. "I like to clear my head up here" 

"That's a pretty expensive way to get your head straight" You laugh. 

"Hey! It works so it's not a waste, right?" He defended cheerily. You shrugged by way of agreement. 

Before you knew it about 30 minutes had passed and you were back on the ground again. Dan made no hesitation before pulling you towards the next destination. He stayed with in inches of you the entire way making sure you didn't get lost or separated. He probably still felt guilty about the other night when you went missing. He helped you on and off the underground tube trains so you didn't get jammed in a door or rammed by passengers. It was noon by the time you got to Hyde park. 

The lush grass and the bright sunshine made you warm and fuzzy inside, but they weren't the only thing. Dan flopped down on the grass with a sigh. You joined him a little more gently than he had sunk down. The sun made his brown eyes glow amber while he smiled at you. 

"Snack time!" He declared opening the bag you had just taken off. He pulled out a couple of waffles that were individually wrapped and accompanying bottles of milkshake. 

"Isn't this a little unhealthy?" You ask as he handed you a milkshake and waffle. 

"But it tastes soo goood, so who cares!" Dan groaned tucking into the sugary snack. You giggle and get started on your food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next part of the day involved the zoo, Dan hurried you to the famous London zoo. He didn't let you pay the entry fee there either. You scan the map and guess your location.

"Are you taking me to see the Llamas?" You ask accusingly. Knowing Dan too well. 

"Maybe" He said guilty. "You get to pet them!" He said in his defense.

"Enough said lets go!" You said grabbing Dan's jacket sleeve and tugging him in the direction of the petting area. Dan yelled excitedly as you weaved in and out of people to get there. You rushed into the enclosure and released your vice like grip.

"Wow, look at him!" Dan laughed pointing at the huge Llama. You slowly made your way over and placed your hand on the animals large neck. Before you knew it Dan had snapped a photo of you with the goofy looking Llama. The both of you patted him softly. 

The next few hours flew by and you two visited every animal in the zoo just in time for the zoo closing time. It was just half an hour before closing and you were in the gift shop watching Dan flick through the keyrings hanging on a rack. He'd picked out a lion for Phil, a giraffe for himself because he enjoyed feeding them and finally he was looking for one for you. He picked one up without letting you see and took them to the counter. 

Once you were outside Dan asked you for your keys. You dug around in your pocket and found them, you only had them out of habit. He turned his back to you while he put the keyring on your keys. You tugged on his shoulder trying to see. 

"Calm down, let me put it on first!" He cried. You stepped back and let him finish. He turned around and held up your keys which now held your favorite animal from the day in the zoo. 

"How did you know?" You laughed twirling it between your fingers.

"How could I not, you got so excited" He laughed handing the keys back. He fumbled with his keys and added his keyring. You blushed a little not thinking he had noticed your excitement earlier on. 

A voice sounded throughout the zoo letting everyone know it was time to leave. It was already 6 PM and you had no idea if this was the end of your day out. Dan didn't say anything about where you were going and just like earlier just led the way giving basic facts about locations on the way. You had started to recognize the locations and realized soon that you were near the apartment. However, Dan had other ideas and led you back away down another street. 

"Where are we going now!" You sighed, it had been a really long day. All the walking and excitement had you exhausted. Dan stopped outside a small pizza restaurant. 

"Here. We can't go home without having dinner" He smiled, tugging your hand to get you inside. You had to admit your stomach was growling, it had been over 6 hours since your snacks in the park. 

The pizza restaurant was buzzing with people, the only seats you could have were the American diner style booths. Once you sat down you realized how much this felt like a date. Dan sat across from you his eyes flickering amber from the glow of a candle on the table. You leaned towards it and blew it out in one huff. Dan seemed to relax instantly as if the candle had him in a situation he was uncomfortable with. 

"This place is a little fancy isn't it?" You asked as you looked at the menu. Dan met your gaze over the top of the menu sheet.

"I know, It's not normally like this. I think it's because we're here later that usual" He rushed trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere. 

"Not regretting the idea are you?" You laughed. Dan looked at you before shaking his head.

"Nah" He smirked while looking at the menu. 

The two of you had a really good time sharing pizza and a small bottle of cheap wine between you. Any awkwardness was forgotten about after a few minutes of idle chatter. By the time you got through the front door of the apartment it was half nine. The two of you yawned on your way up the stairs and you thanked him for a wonderful day. Outside Phil's bedroom door you gave Dan a big hug and he patted your back soothingly. 

"I really had a good time, thanks for everything. I'll have to pay you back sometime though" You suggested, pulling out of the hug. 

"Nah, don't worry about it. I wouldn't have been able to go if you weren't here" Dan said, looking down at you. He leaned down and gave you a light kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight" He said before almost sprinting away down the hallway to his room. You barely managed a call out to him before the door closed. 

"Goodnight!"

You hesitated in the hall for a moment, just thinking. You opened Phil's door slowly and saw him sat at his desk having just finished uploading his video. He turned and beamed a brilliant smile at you. Your heart pounded in response and you walked over to give him a cuddle. You stood behind his computer chair and leaned over him wrapping your arms around his chest. 

"Glad you're home, did you have fun?" Phil asked squeezing your arms with his hands. 

"Of course I did" You laughed kissing the top of Phil's head. "You'll have to come cuddle in bed so I can tell you all about it!" You say spinning the chair around and walking over to the bed. You flop down on it with joy and sink into the cozy sheets. Phil strolls over after turning off his computer and flops down next to you. 

"So where did you go first?" Phil asked excitedly. You thought back through your day and started at the beginning, going on to tell him everything about the day. 

Well you would have told him everything, but about halfway through he pulled you onto his chest and started stroking your hair. You had fallen asleep mid sentence telling him about the keyrings Dan had brought for all of you. That's when Dan had come in and seen the two of you cuddling. He handed Phil his lion keyring and bid the both of you goodnight without questioning the positions you were in.


	6. Day 6 Disaster night out on the town

"I can't believe you convinced us to go out to a nightclub" whined Dan as he stood in the doorway watching you sort through your suitcase for suitable club wear.

"I know I can't believe you agreed!" You cried excitedly. "But please, do stop moaning Daniel!" You laughed

"You're evil!" Dan hissed jokingly before slipping away down the hallway. You stuck your tongue out at him as he left. Phil was laying on his bed on his phone. You watched him with a smile on your face until he dropped the phone. Straight on his face.

"Ouuch!" He squeaked. You chuckled a little and walked over to him. "Kiss it better, It hurts!" He groaned. You smirked before gently leaning over him and placing several quick kisses all over his face, which caused a burst of laughter on his end. You laughed before regaining your posture and going back to getting ready. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you two ready or what?" You call from the living room. You hear foot steps coming to the door. Dans face appeared first he entered the room and did a spin for you to show of his outfit. Black vans, black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that was covered by his red flannel shirt. You caught a smell of his aftershave as he spun around. You clapped slowly and sarcastically before winking at his sad reaction.

Phil shuffled in wearing similar clothing on the bottom half but on his torso he wore on of his smarter tops. He leaned against the door frame shyly. You beamed at him when you made eye contact. 

"Not bad Philly" You praised looking him up and down and giving a thumbs up. He did the same back to you.

"Not bad, yourself" He smirked, cheeks flushing in a way that was only noticeable to someone who payed way to much attention.

"Okay, enough flirting. Lets go" Dan said pushing Phil's shoulder so he had to back out of the living room. You followed hesitantly wondering if you had asked too much of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours and a quarter later, it was coming up to 11PM and you had all gotten past the awkward stage. All of you having consumed enough alcohol to be more than tipsy. The club was amazing, full of strobes and other lighting. The music was on point much to your and Dan's surprise. Phil was even enjoying himself. The three of you danced for a little while, giggling and goofing around the whole time. It wasn't long before someone Phil knew came over and started chatting to him, small talk and all that. 

"Wanna go get some air for a minute?" Dan asked you, looking like the hot air in the club was getting too much for him. You nodded and he let Phil know where you were going.

"So you enjoying yourself?" You asked Dan as you both stood outside the club in the cool breeze. He pulled a face like he was on the fence about it.

"I guess, It's great and I'm having fun but... Jesus it's hot in there" He laughed as he tousled his slightly damp hair. You took a second to admire his lanky form.

"Yeah, it is" You empathized, trying to fan your face to cool down. 

Just when you were going to talk again someone shouted to Dan and came over. You watched them talk to each other and soon felt awkward so you wandered down the path a little bit. 

"Hey, you got a lighter?" Some rough looking guy said as he approached you a little too closely. 

"No, I haven't. Sorry" You replied quickly, seeing Dan still chatting to his mates behind the stranger who had interrupted you. He hadn't noticed the guy with you or that you had slipped away. You looked up at the guy who was smiling down at you. It was only then that you realized and your blood ran cold. You felt a look of horror wash over your face as you gaped at him. 

"Thought you might have recognized me, sweetheart" The creepy guy from the other night drawled at you. This was the same guy you had run from the other night when you'd been lost in the park. You hadn't told Phil or Dan about him so they would have no idea if they saw him. Just as you were about to react a group of people walked past blocking you from Dan. In a swift motion the man had grabbed your wrist and twisted it forcing you towards an alleyway next to the club.

"Daaan!" You called but with no luck over the noise of the club. The guy pushed you to the back of the alley out of the light and pinned you against a wall. You stumbled on the way not able to keep your balance in your intoxication and high heels. You were facing him as he pinned you by your shoulder. He chuckled menacingly as he slid his other hand over your dress and down your hip. You plead for him to stop as he slips the hand under your dress and drags it up your thigh towards your intimate areas.

You scream as loud as you can and he recoils, before landing an open back hander across your face. You fall the the floor with a thud from the force, feeling the sting across your face.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid bitch" He spits before kneeling down with one knee across your thigh so you can't escape. He leans over you holding you down with ease as he rips at the front of your dress. It tears open leaving your bra exposed with one of your breasts hanging out of it.

"Please, please stop. Please!" You beg as he manhandles your chest roughly. He grins down at you, bending down closer but you squeeze your eyes shut as soon as you can smell his rotten breath. 

The smell is gone suddenly and you open your eyes to see Dan hauling the larger man off of you. He shoves him forcefully and gets between the guy and where you still lay on the ground. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Dan shouts at him. "Get the fuck out of here before I call the police" The man doesn't even flinch from his attack stance.

"I think I'd rather just go through you and her and leave you both lying here bruised and broken" He snaps stepping forwards. 

"Dan, be careful!" You warn. It doesn't make a difference however because the guy steps forwards attacking Dan and during a scuffle lands a blow to his jaw. You scream out for Dan but he doesn't answer, he lies there unconscious. With Dan out of the way the guy advances on you. You try to scramble backwards but end up backed against a wall. The stench of the mans breath is back again and all you can do is keep crying out for Dan as you close your eyes. 

Yet again your demise is interrupted. You open your eyes to see Phil behind the creep. He approaches and grabs him by the shoulder. The man stops and looks at him over his shoulder before laughing. 

"Leave her alone!" Phil shouted before surprising both you and the creep by pulling him around and punching him square in the face. The man stumbled before trying to return a blow to Phil but Phil avoided it and landed a kick to the guy groin, leaving him hunched over in the alley coughing. Dan came around and was holding his jaw by this point. He was pretty dizzy. You were still covering your breasts from the attack and Phil retrieved Dan's flannel shirt for you to cover up with. You took it gratefully and went to inform the security for the nightclub before the guy could get away. They called the police and the three of you ended up in a staff room for another hour explaining everything that had happened. 

By the time you got into the taxi home you were sober and slightly scratched, Dan was dizzy and had a split lip and Phil had bruised knuckles. The taxi driver didn't even ask what had happened and you were all quiet on the way home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside you sat on the coffee table with one hand holding an ice pack on Phil's knuckles and the other was dabbing at Dan's cut lip. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about that guy before, I saw him in the park. I should have stayed by your side" You apologized to Dan. He hissed at you as you prodded his lip a little too hard. 

"Don't worry, as long as you're safe we did okay" He sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, that's all that matters" Phil agreed.

"Hey, I'm glad you went all daddy as fuck and protected the both of us" You giggled. Dan laughed in agreement. Phil shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"I can't help it I had to stop him" He muttered quietly. You leaned towards him slowly and gave him a soft lingering kiss on the lips. He blushed instantly.

"Thank you" You said leaning away while keeping eye contact.

"Hey! I got full on knocked unconscious for you and you don't give me a kiss!" Dan protested mockingly. You looked at Phil to seek permission and when he didn't do anything negative you saw it as a chance to knock Dan down a peg.

"Dan." You said suddenly. He looked at you and stopped laughing. You leaned in now that you had his attention and gave him the most feather soft kiss you could muster on his busted lip. You could still taste the alcohol in his breath and the disinfectant from the wound. 

"Wha-hu" Dan choked as his voice broke. "Erm, I d-didn't mean you should" He stuttered going red.

"Hey, I ruined your chances tonight you could have brought some girl home" You laughed. "Instead you both got stuck with me"

"I don't think that's so bad" They both said at the same time before eyeing each other up in surprise.

"Well how about we all sleep in Dan's room tonight" You asked Phil. 

"How come?" Phil asked sounding worried.

"I think he still needs us to keep an eye on him, with the blow to the head and all" You explained. "Plus I'll be able to sleep easier with both of my saviors either side of me"

"Yes, three person spoon!" Dan cheered getting up and pulling you both to his room. You hit the lights on the way turning them off.

You fell asleep with Phil against your chest and Dan against your back. No blankets needed in that heat sandwich.


	7. Day 7- Every ending leads to a new begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of my imagine, I hope you guys like it. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. ;)

As much as you didn't want this day to come it was already here. The end of your week. Feeling a little upset and tired you sit up in the empty bed. Dan and Phil must have already gotten up. You wandered across the hall to Phil's room where your suitcase was and looked for some clean clothes.

Once you were showered and dressed you made your way to Dan's room to return his plaid shirt that you had borrowed last night. He was stood in front of the mirror on his phone. He hadn't heard you come in and you watched silently as he posed before taking a selfie. You chuckled, gaining his attention.

"What?" He smirked.

"You really do love yourself don't you" You laugh holding out the shirt. Dan winks throwing you his peace sign before taking the shirt. You nod at him before turning to leave, a big smile on your face. The smile faded once you were in the hallway. You were going to miss Dan. Maybe even as much as you were going to miss Phil.

"Bestieeee!" Phil called from the living room. You blinked back the tears that were trying to surface and composed yourself. Phil had the biggest smile on his face when you entered the room. The table was full of pancakes and bottles of flavored syrup, along with a bowl of sugar. 

"Phil!" You cried, "You didn't have to do all this!" He pulls out a chair for you and you gladly take it. Dan comes in and also takes a seat at the table. Phil finally sits down after he's sure everyone's got pancakes and a hot drink. 

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to see us, I waited such a long time to meet you and now I have, I don't want you to leave" Phil laughed pulling a sad face at you. 

"I know how you feel, I wish I could just move in but I couldn't afford to live in London" You sulked before taking a big bite of pancake. "I'm going to miss your pancakes" You said after swallowing.

"If that's the only thing you'll miss I think you're going to be okay" Dan smirked. 

"Of course it isn't the only thing. Dan you are one of the sassiest, most adorable and down to earth people I have ever met. And don't forget I'm your best friend now so you're allowed to miss me too" You grinned brightly at him.

"What about me?" Phil asked quietly as he sipped his tea. You stopped to think briefly.

"You Phil? Without a doubt the kindest, cutest and most lovable person I've ever had the pleasure of calling my best friend. Not to mention your devilishly good looks and the fact that I'm utterly in love with you, you adorable angel bean" You state before quickly hiding your face in your mug of hot beverage. Your unintentional confession coming as a surprise to you, and Dan also if the look on his face was anything to go by. Phil just grins knowingly. 

"Love you too" He mouthed to you when Dan looked at him plate to have another mouthful. Your blush grew as you took your attention back to your breakfast. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil helped you pack your bags. He talked about his video plans and what he was doing over the next few weeks. He avoided talking about you leaving. You were due to get a train back because your parents weren't available to collect you. The time to leave came around quickly and you were getting ready to get a cab to the station. Dan and Phil had packed you a bag of snacks and drinks for the journey. 

"Time to go, I guess" You say picking the bags up. Dan and Phil scrambled to grab their coats letting you know they were coming to the station with you.

The three of you climbed into the black London cab and they directed him to the station. It wasn't long before you arrived and they both helped you carry your suitcase and lunch bag to the platform. 

Phil had been quiet since you'd left the flat and Dan was looking worried about him. You stood and bit your lip waiting for someone to speak.

"I really don't want you to go" Phil sighed before smiling as his eyes welled up slightly.

"Awh Philly!" You groan. "You know I don't want to go. Don't cry because I will start bawling my eyes out and it won't be pretty!" You warn. Your heart warms at the sight of him. His sparkling blue eyes even more bright with the tears in them. He sniffed a little trying to hold them back, smiling the whole time. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his stuffed lion. You giggled and felt your own eyes getting moist. You pulled your own lion from your pocket and held it up to his making them rub noses. 

"Sorry" Phil says quietly. You look up to see his tears have overflowed down his cheeks. Your own tears follow suit and you smile. "I didn't want to get upset in front of you" Phil admits. You let out a short huff of laughter before you fling your arms around him in a tight embrace. He hugs you back with long arms and you sob a little into his shoulder. You stand like that for a few seconds before you take a deep breath and pull yourself away. You smile at him widely.

The speaker announces that your train is due to arrive now. 

"So this is it" You state composing yourself. Phil lifts his hand and dries your tear stained cheeks. You take a deep steadying breath and raise yourself up on your tiptoes. As you raise your hands -one on his chest and the other on his jaw- Phil places his on your hips. You wet your lips and close the gap placing a firm kiss on his awaiting mouth. If feels like time has frozen but too soon your eyes flutter open at the sound of the train arriving and you pull back. The warmth still on your lips you swallow and smile sadly at him. You look towards Dan, You'd thought he'd look bored or awkward but he was beaming. His brilliant smile almost distracting you from the tears in his eyes after having to watch his best friend say goodbye to you. You grin at him as your train pulls into the station. 

"I'll miss you too don't worry!" You laugh pulling him into a hug, Dan almost squishes you with his embrace. "Look after him okay" You whisper into his ear. He shivers and you remember him saying how much he hated people whispering in his ears. As you pull away you give him a quick peck on the cheek and a cheeky wink. 

"Here, we got you presents to remember us by!" Phil says handing you another bag, one you had noticed earlier but thought nothing of it. You frowned jokingly.

"You shouldn't have!" You scolded, glancing to see everyone boarding the train. Dan and Phil lifted your bags and helped you lift them onto the train. You got on and stood facing them to say goodbye.

"Come back soon okay?" Dan asked as the train prepared to depart. 

"Of course I will, I love you guys okay. Nothing's going to keep me away" You call to them as the platform patrol get everyone to stand back from the train.

"Call me as soon as you're home!" Phil shouts looking like he's composed himself. 

"Will do, Goodbye Philly!" You cry. "Bye Daniel!" They both wave and shout goodbyes back to you as the doors close. You sigh sadly and make your way to a seat. You spot them out of the window and they wave you off as the train pulls away. 

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

Or is it.

You got home to your dull flat and groaned, you had returned to reality. You put your suitcase next to your washing machine and unpacked everything that wasn't clothes. Getting to work you washed and dried all of the clothes you'd worn that week and threw out that trashed dress. Thinking about how lucky you were that night you only felt more grateful for Dan and Phil. By the time you'd finished it was pretty late and you flopped down onto your sofa. Feeling something underneath you, you pulled the object out. You'd forgotten to open Dan and Phil's leaving gifts. The bag was just an old shopping bag but inside were two presents wrapped in gift wrap. 

One was a galaxy print in purples and pinks and the other was black and covered in black glitter. You could guess which was from who. You opened Phil's first it was a flat rectangle and hard. You would never had guessed it to be a photo frame. Pulling it gently from the paper you gasped and then giggled with glee. Phil must have planned this from the beginning, it was a double photo frame with two photographs in it. One was of the first moment you laid eyes on him, the moment you ran over and hugged him to death. The second however was of you and Phil walking away with the lion teddy hanging in between you when you had held hand with it. You were pretty sure from the artistic style of the both of them that PJ had taken them. You had to wipe a stray tear away that had dripped onto the glass. You set the photos aside laughing to yourself as you picked up Dan's present. The glitter from the paper was getting everywhere, which is probably why he chose it. His present was soft and you opened it with the same care as you had the other one. Pulling it out a note fell out on top of it. You picked up the note first.

'I hope you like glitter! :)  
I wanted to get you something that reminded you of me, but also teach you a valuable lesson. You should love yourself for who you are. I know I'm speaking for me and Phil when I say that you are so special and so kindhearted. I hope we'll see you again soon.  
Now, enough touchy feely stuff. Do you remember that Llama? '

You smiled then frowned in confusion as you lifted the present up. The sweater unrolled and you chuckled. It was a baggy black sweater and blown up on the front of it was the photo Dan had taken of you petting the Llama. You were stood with a huge grin on your face and you could honestly say you'd never looked so genuinely happy. You were sure you were mirroring that face now as you beamed at the sweater. Jumping up you ran to the bedroom with your presents. Pulling the sweater on you sat in front of your floor length mirror, placing the photo frame on your folded legs before pulling out your phone. You pulled up the camera and took a snap of your reflection with a huge grin on your face. Immediately sending the photo to the both of them. 

About thirty seconds later your phone buzzed and Phil's called ID popped up. You answered it quick as lightning.

"Hey!" You cried, "I love the presents thank you so much! Can you tell Dan I said thanks for me" You rushed.

"Haha, I'm glad you like them. Dan's here you're on speaker" Phil explained and you heard Dan call out a hello. 

"Sorry I didn't call as soon as I got back I completely forgot" You explained. 

"Don't worry about it, you must have been tired from the journey" Phil said, voice sounding like music to your ears.

You chatted for a good half an hour about just about anything. You had just gotten onto the topic of when you could next visit them again when your phone buzzed telling you someone else was ringing you.

"Hang on Phil, someone else is ringing" You explain before putting the call on hold.

You answer and realize it's your boss.

"Hey, Y/N. I'm sorry to be ringing at this time in the evening, I'm sure you must be tired from your holiday" He apologized.

"Hi. No it's no trouble at all. Is everything okay?" You ask curiously. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask a favor from you actually" He explained.

"Sure, would you like me to come in early?" You asked.

"No, no its not that. I actually have a proposal, one of our London branches just opened up a new managers position. They called and asked if I had anyone that I thought would suit the job and well, I gave them your personal files. They want you to have the position." He cheered. You were standing by this point and grinning profoundly.

"Are you fucking serious right now!" You cried. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I just mean that's unbelievable. I'd love that position!" You jumped up and down on the spot. 

"Haha, I can tell. Well you won't be starting yet the old manager had to give a couple of months notice. So I can give you an advance on your wages and allow you time to find accommodation. I wish you luck and I know you'll continue to work as hard as you have for my branch" He said before hanging up.

The phone beeped before reconnecting you with Phil. You stood in shock for a few seconds before you heard Dan and Phil calling your name down the phone.

"Oh my god!" You cried, tears forming in your eyes.

"What?!" You heard them both reply.

"I just got a promotion!" You cheered.

"Awwh, Well done!" They congratulated, you could heard them clapping.

"That's not the best bit!" You sniffled back the happy tears.

"No?" They both stop and ask curiously.

"I've been promoted to manager of the London branch!" You scream excitedly. You hear Phil shriek with joy and they both start cheering and clapping, you hear them both jumping around.

"When are you coming back?" Phil asks gleefully.

"I don't know, I've got to find somewhere to stay" You grin.

"You already have, now get your ass back here!" Dan yelled.

You chuckled. The three of you had one of the best conversations you'd ever had. They helped you plan out arrangements to get everything sorted. By the time you said goodbye it was well past midnight. You took one last look over the brainstormed to do list and switched your light off. Crawling into bed you felt like the happiest person in the entire universe. Drifting into the most perfect happy fueled sleep. You dreamed about your new future with your two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how well this little imagine has gone and I know it wouldn't have gotten finished without all of the comments from you lovely readers. If any of you have any ideas for future imagines you might want me to write please hit me up on my Tumblr ( http://mylittlesupertimewolf.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
